This disclosure generally relates to a clasp for securing ends of a jewelry item such as a bracelet and necklace. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a clasp that includes two parts secured together with magnets and a relief for prying apart the two parts.
A jewelry item typically includes a clasp to secure ends of an elongated chain together. The clasp may be very small to match the jewelry item and not detract from the aesthetic nature of the jewelry. Unfortunately, such small clasps become difficult to attach and to remove. Attachment and release of the clasp becomes even more difficult for wearers with limited use and/or dexterity of the fingers and hands. Making the clasp easier to unlatch may also result in a decreased ability to hold ends of the jewelry item.
Magnets provide an attractive force holding the clasp together. However, the force required to hold the clasp together is effective in limited directions. Accordingly, the forces required by the magnet to hold the clasp together as desired can make the clasp difficult to unlatch.